Love and Friendship
by Holding On To You
Summary: Jordan and Eva is in a forest when they find a mystirious girl who think they're lovers. Is is true?


You can say that it's a kind of new love story.  
I got the idea from my friend, ObanFanatic's story, Future Lives. I loved it, totally! And I love Jordan X Eva pairings! ;)

**Love and Friendship**

Eva looked up at the moon. She couldn't believe it. After the race, her and Jordan went out on a short trip, but met Kross and are now in the forest! Now Eva and Jordan are far away from the team. What should they do? "Oh my god."

"Molly, you OK?" Jordan asked from behind. Eva looked at him and nodded. She looked at the moon again. Jordan sighed. He couldn't believe how this happened.

Jordan walked past the trees. Then he saw something in the darkness. He went closer and saw a girl leaning against a tree. She looked like she slept. Jordan went over to her and should take his hand on her shoulder, when she grabbed it and woke up. When she saw who it was, she blushed and took back her hand. She looked down.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked. "You don't look like one of the finalists."

"I'm not," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"My name is May," the girl said. She looked on age like Eva.

"I'm Jordan," Jordan said.

"I know that," May said.

"Huh?"

"I tried to find you and Eva," May said.

"Huh?"

"I mean you and Molly," May said and rolled with her eyes.

"How do you know us?" Jordan asked.

"I'm from a dimension you don't know about. It's named Ria," May said.

"I've never heard about it," Jordan said.

"I said that. Ria is strange for everyone. Even the Avatar do not know about it," May said.

"How did you came here? And how do you know me and Molly?" Jordan asked.

"I came here with help from my Cemary." May pointed on her necklace with a green diamond. All except for the diamond was by silver and she could jump from place to place with it. "And I know you because one of my friends, Lea, is master of love."

"Master of love?" Jordan asked.

"Humans are so jerky. Lea can see when it's new love in the galaxy, and who it is," May told him.

"And how are the people in Ria so smart, then?" Jordan asked.

May sighed. "Ria's people is a cross between humans, nourasians and crogs."

"Crogs, humans and nourasians?"

"We are strong and can fight like the crogs, we looks like humans and we know magic like nourasians," May explained.

"Jordan, what are you doing... Who's that!" Eva got shock.

"Oh, hi Molly. That's just May," Jordan said.

"Your new girlfriend?" Eva joked with a smile.

"Have you broke up?" May asked. "Lea said nothing. I knew that girl didn't got everything about love."

"What are you talking about? Broke up? He's not my boyfriend and has never been," Eva said.

"Not?" May asked.

"Nope," Eva said and Jordan nodded agreed.

"Maybe it was wrong persons," May mumbled.

"Wrong persons?"

"Can you excuse us for some minutes, May?" Jordan asked and grabbed Eva's wrist. Out of earshot Jordan let Eva go.

"What's the problem, Jordan?" Eva asked.

"Let me see... A strange girl from another dimension's coming and asked us about we have broke up. Like she think we're lovers or something," Jordan said.

"To be honest, it don't sounds so bad," Eva said.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked.

"Look at the good side. I mean... When I was young, I watched in secret a love movie. Two people knew each other a few weeks before they fell in love," Eva said.

"That was movie, Molly, this is real." Jordan took her arm so they could get back, but Eva didn't moved. Jordan turned around and looked at her. Eva hugged him. A friendly hug, of course. Then they heard noises. Jordan grabbed his arms around Eva to protect her. Eva pulled herself closer to Jordan. It was May. She smiled when she saw them.

"And you told me you wasn't in love."

"Don't spy like that!" Jordan said angry.

"I didn't spied. I tried to find you and heard you at the way," May said.

"I want to go home," Eva said tired.

"We're too far away, Molly," Jordan said.

"I can get you back to your Avatar-ship. This forest is scary in the darkness. Just watch," May said. She closed her eyes and took her hands together. "_Nashagawa Eisha Nigara_." She took her hands slowly from each other and a purple ball came up. Then they were in the flying temple to the Earth-team. "WOW!"

"Your welcome," May smiled. Eva went away from Jordan and breathed out.

"I'm so tired," she said and almost slept.

"Me too," May said. "Magic's taking much energy from people." Without warning, May fell to the floor and slept.

"Maybe she's undead. Can't feel pain when you fall, you know?" Eva said.

"You know what you mean," Jordan said.

"We can't let her sleep here. What about Stan and Koji find her. Or Don Wei?" Eva asked.

"I think we should get her to our room," Jordan said and took his arms around May's waist.

"Agreed. But where shall she sleep? It's just two beds there, and damn, I will not sleep with her," Eva said.

"I can't image me that," Jordan said.

"We can not let her sleep on the floor. That's too hard for her," Eva said.

"I'll be back soon," it came from May. "Don't be awake. I'm home to ten."

"She reminds me of you, Jordan," Eva laughed.

"Ha-ha, funny," Jordan mumbled and they went to the room.

"OK... What about your hammock, Molly?" Jordan asked.

"Where shall I sleep, then?" Eva asked.

Jordan was getting red like a tomato. Eva blushed hard. "Don't think what I think you think."

"What can we do, then? You know I won't hurt you," Jordan said. "I really-"

Eva took a finger over his mouth. "Don't worry, Jordan. I got it. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you with my life."

Eva took her clothes out of the hammock before Jordan laid May in it. May slept yet. "You don't need to sell the bike. I won't buy it, anyway," she said in sleep. Eva and Jordan almost laughed. She was funny when she talked in sleep.

"I'll just get ready," Eva said short and went out of the room to brush her teeth and things like that. Jordan breathed out deeply. It would be the first time. He wasn't mad for it, but it was scary for him. He looked at May. She looked really cute when she slept.

"No, I refuse. I won't be a fake girl. Don't try, or I'll kill you," it came from a sleepy May. Jordan laughed short and laid now down in the bed. Eva went back, in her usual night clothes. Jordan took away the blanket. Eva froze, but laid herself down next to her partner. Jordan took the blanket around them both and got a little bit away. He wouldn't touch her. He didn't dare. It was too scary. Eva would sleep, but couldn't. Her minds was on Jordan all the time. She couldn't say something, or move. Jordan looked at her. Her back was against him. He sighed and tried to sleep. "Jordan?"

Jordan turned to Eva with surprise in his face. "Hm?"

"It won't work if we try to stay away from each other, but it's too scary to go closer each other too," Eva said.

"I know. It's the first time, you know?"

"I thought I would be older when I should do this..."

"Molly, it's not what you think..." Eva turned her body around so she could face him.

"I know what you mean, Jordan. I'm just scared," she said.

"Agreed." Jordan looked down, and then at Eva again. Without to know what happened next, Eva moved into Jordan chest. Jordan froze. Eva's hands rested on his chest. Jordan relaxed and took his arms around her.

"Jordan...?"

"Hm?" Jordan looked down at her. Eva looked up.

"Thank you..." Eva kissed Jordan and then relaxed again.

"Molly?"

"Hm...?" Eva didn't looked at him.

"I... I... love you..." Jordan heard a little sigh from Eva. "Said I something wrong?" He looked down at her.

Eva looked up at him with a warm smile. "No. Not at all." She just looked at him. Almost stared. Jordan would kiss her. He would, and here was his chance. Jordan kissed her. Eva didn't pushed away. She kissed a little bit back.

May woke up silently and saw Eva and Jordan. _Maybe Lea meant it was going to BE a love between them. The life is foul of surprises_, she thought. She smiled and fell asleep. Eva and Jordan too.

* * *

Eva woke up by mumbling and chuckling. She opened her eyes and saw Stan and Koji. She raised up and looked at them. "Molly, who is the girl who sleeping in your hammock?" Stan asked. Eva looked at her usual bed and saw May sleeping.

"I don't want the cow. Sell it to somebody else," she mumbled in sleep.

"I don't really know. Her name's May, I think. She was in the forest, and Jordan found her," Eva said.

"In the forest? There's no forest here," Koji said.

"It was yesterday," Eva said to them. Jordan woke up. He had a strange dream about a girl from another dimension, that he and Eva was in a strange forest, he finding the girl, he and Eva coming back with the girl's magic, he and Eva kissing and sleep together. Maybe weird, but it was the best dream ever. Then he saw Eva and the mechanics. "What's going on?" a voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to Eva's hammock, there Jordan saw the girl from his dream. That meant... Oh god, he had really slept with Eva! Jordan gasped.

"Looks like you two have something to explain," Stan said.

"I told you!" Eva said. "She came from nothing! We just found her!"

Stan and Koji started to laugh and went out of their room. Eva and Jordan got dressed and went down to the control-room. (In this story, the race don't start so early).

"I'm hungry," Eva said after they went from the control-room.

"Me too," Jordan said and they went to the kitchen. They took something to eat when they heard footsteps. They looked at the door and saw May.

"Good morning," she said.

"What are you doing here? No one must not see you here," Jordan said.

"Relax, jerk. I'm bored, OK?" May took an apple. Prince Aikka went past the Earth-team portal when he saw it. He smiled_. It can't be bad to visit Molly before the race_, he thought and went to the portal. Well inside the ship, prince Aikka heard noises from a room. He went silently to it and saw Eva and Jordan... with somebody else.

"You don't need to be so loser, Jordan," the girl said. Prince Aikka smiled.

"May, what about someone see you? How shall we explain? No one believe if we saying that you're from another dimension," Eva said. Prince Aikka walked in.

"Great! Prince charming is here," Jordan said bitterly.

"Relax, Jordan. Hey, Aikka," Eva said.

"Hey, Molly. I thought about to visit you before the race. Who's that?" Aikka asked. But, when he saw really good at the girl, he was totally shocked. She was the most beautiful human he ever had seen.

"Um..."

"I'm May," May said. "I'm from the dimension Ria. The people there is a cross of crogs, humans and nourasians."

"Nourasians, huh? What do the Ria-people have like nourasians have?" Aikka asked.

"Like you we have magic arrows," May said. "We know much about magic. We can fight and protect us like the crogs, and look like humans. Pretty cool, actually."

"Haven't you a training to reach, prince?" Jordan asked.

"Not before afternoon, if you want to know. Nice to meet you, May," Aikka said.

"Yeah, great, cool, whatever. I'm really bored," May said and ate the rest of her apple. Aikka liked this girl really good. She was a girl with mystery. Aikka liked girls like her.

"Can't we go outside?" Eva asked.

"Whatever." May went outside when Don saw her.

"What the-"

"Hello, Mr. Wei. Bye, Mr. Wei," May said and went. Don went inside the kitchen.

"Who's that girl?" Don asked.

"A friend," Eva said fast and went outside. Don looked after her. Something was wrong.

* * *

Eva went outside with May and the guys. "Aikka, could you go with May for a moment. I want to talk with Jordan," Eva said.

"That's OK," Aikka said and went after May. May ran around and laughed. She was really bored, but now she just wanted to have fun.

"What's the big deal?" Jordan asked.

"This." Eva kissed Jordan. They broke away.

"Wow."

"Love you too," Eva smiled. "Let's find Aikka and May." Then Jordan started to laugh. Eva looked and saw May run after Aikka. With magic in her hands. Aikka looked really scared, but he had a kind of fun out there. Eva felt to arms around herself. It was Jordan. She smiled and turned around so their chests met. "I really meant what I said yesterday," Jordan said.

"And I meant what I said two minutes ago," Eva said. Jordan kissed Eva softly and Eva kissed back and rested on his chest. Aikka saw them and stopped. May stopped too.

"Like my friend of love, Lea, said. It was love between them," May smiled.

"Did she said something else?" Aikka went over to her.

"No, not really," May said.

"What happend if someone kiss one from Ria?" Aikka asked.

"The usual. Ria's people's like normal people about that kind of stuff. But they will know about it's real love or not," May said. "Why do you ask?"

Aikka didn't answer with words, but he answered by to grab his arms around her waist and kiss her. May froze, but took her hands on his shoulders. Eva leaned against Jordan's chest and saw Aikka and May. "Look."

Jordan looked. "Real love is strong. It's not easy to find your real love, but love is it much of in the world." Eva gave Jordan a final kiss and nodded.

"But I have found mine."

**Isn't it cute? Huh? Like the last one "Secret out on disco night" is Eva in love with Jordan and Aikka with another one ;)**


End file.
